Circles And Swirls
by GF-221b
Summary: Three orphans meet three princes in a Cinderella-like setting. Eowyn/Faramir, Arwen/Aragorn, Merry/Pippin yes, a l'il slash. COMPLETE.


Name: Circles and Swirls

Rating: PG

Fandom: LOTR meets Annie… and Cinderella…

Summary: Pippin, Eowyn and Arwen are orphaned siblings. The mistress of the orphanage is a strict old lady who won't let them do anything outside the Orphan house, at least until they are adopted or turn 21.

Pairings: Eowyn/Faramir, Aragorn/Arwen, and Merry/Pippin.

Warning: Slash, PippinxEowynxArwen sibling-ness, MerryxFaramirxAragorn sibling-ness, and a fairytale ending.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea, and it's a sad little idea at that.

Prompt: WASHING DISHES.

Pippin was making swirls in the dust he was supposed to be cleaning. He was also daydreaming, a trait not given to him by either of his elder sisters.

Eowyn was a fighter, she loved to pick fights on the other orphan boys, especially when they picked on Pippin for being a bit girly. Eowyn was a gorgeous 19-year-old, with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Arwen was quite different. She was smart and very pretty. When she was 21, she would adopt her littler siblings and take care of them until they, too, were adults. She was only 20, though.

Pippin was the youngest, at 17. He was a dreamer, and a bit on the girlish side. He was very beautiful, as well, with curly light brown locks and gorgeous brown eyes.

The three siblings were not allowed outside the orphanage walls, like the others, so Pippin would never know anything. Until Arwen turned 21, at least.

A young teenager got hold of a flyer one day, though, and all the girls came around her to twitter over the news. Arwen, being the eldest in the orphanage, quickly grabbed the flyer and read it out loud.

"Any and all women and men are invited to a ball. The three Crowned Princes are old enough to wed, and have no preference to men or women…" she read.

The girls twittered and several tried to hush them.

"We should go…" one said, a shy girl named Rosie.

"Not all of us… we shouldhave three go, and see if the Princes choose them!" Eowyn said.

"Which shall go?" Arwen asked.

The girls all thought about that for some time. Finally, Pippin spoke up from his spot at the table, where he should have been dusting, "Why don't Arwen, Eowyn and Rosie go? That way Arwen could get out and marry one of them, hopefully, and we would all get out of here…"

"Why Rosie?" Eowyn asked, rushing over to her dear little brother, "Why not you? They said the Princes have no preferences for gender…"

Pippin blushed, "But *I'd* have nothing to wear…"

Arwen and Eowyn looked at each other. All they had were coarse working dresses and trousers, and those were hardly fit for the King's ball.

Eowyn sighed, "Well… it was a nice fantasy, wasn't it…"

The other girls disbanded from the room, leaving the three siblings to mope.

"It would have been our ticket out of this dismal place…" Eowyn sighed.

There was a tinkling noise above them. They looked up and saw that a lady was forming out of thin air. She was beautiful… with long blonde hair and a fair face.

"Who are you?" Eowyn asked, standing, just in case.

"I am the Lady Galadriel… your Fairy Godmother…" the woman replied, "I am here to grant your wish…"

She transformed the siblings' clothes first. Eowyn was now wearing a beautiful white dress and a headband of the same color, with tiny diamonds framing the gold band.

Arwen was now wearing a maroon dress with a jeweled rose pinning up her gorgeous hair.

Pippin was wearing black trousers with a white long-sleeved shirt and a black jacket over it. He wasn't wearing a tie or cummerbund, but there was a pearly pin near on the front pocket shaped like a snowdrop.

"You look very handsome, Pippin," Eowyn said, hugging him. He blushed and tried to say something about his sister's new dress, but Galadriel spoke first:

"You may use my chariot for your journey there. If the Princes choose you, then the dresses will be yours. But if they choose another, than you will immediately be back in your old clothes…"

The three siblings nodded. And were whisked away to the ball.

"I bet you none of these people will be interesting," Aragorn betted his middle brother, Faramir.

Aragorn was the eldest of three brothers. He and Faramir were twins, though, with brown hair and brown eyes. Merry was the youngest brother, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Aragorn and Faramir were the strong, brave brothers, while Merry was mischievous, but had a good heart for the people of his lands.

Merry was surveying the dancing below. In a few moments, his father would introduce the three brothers to the crowd. The 18-year-old Prince sighed, wondering who would be the right man or woman for him.

Faramir and Aragorn, when they weren't betting on who wouldn't find a bride, were also nervous. Not only because they would lose something of they didn't find the right girl or boy. The 21-year-old Princes wanted to find someone as badly as their more romantic younger sibling. All the brothers breathed in slowly as the curtain lifted and the big, booming voice of their father shouted their names and praises.

Several ladies swooned, but right as the light hit the three brothers, flashes of light emanated from the middle of the dance floor, and three more guests arrived. There were two lovely girls, and a very lovely boy.

The newcomers' enthralled the crowd but the craze soon faded as the Princes made their way to the floor.

"I didn't know it would be THAT dramatic of an entrance," Eowyn told her siblings.

"I don't think any of us did," Pippin replied, as the gasps stopped and everyone seemed to go on with their business.

Arwen shrugged and moved across the floor, only to be swallowed up in the crowd.

Eowyn and Pippin exchanged glances, but shrugged and continued to stand in one place. Faramir walked passed the two and cocked his head to one side, "Excuse me, but may I have this dance," he asked, bowing and taking Eowyn's hand. She nodded and winked at Pippin as Faramir took her into the crowd.

Pippin blinked and shifted awkwardly in his new clothes. So far he had caught Arwen talking with the other Prince. Eowyn was dancing and laughing with the other one. Where was the third Prince?

"Boo."

Pippin jumped and… there was the third Prince. Prince Meriadoc.

Pippin bowed awkwardly, something between a curtsy and a bow.

Merry laughed, "You're a silly little thing, aren't you?" he asked.

"Maybe," was all Pippin could get out of his tensed body.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry if I scared you… would you… would you like to dance?" Merry asked, suddenly a little shy.

Pippin cocked his pretty little head to one side and smiled, "Sure."

The three siblings wouldn't know who the brothers would pick, but judging from the fact that their clothes hadn't disappeared that night, they knew they were at least in the running. They returned to the orphanage and tucked the clothes into a small trunk at the end of Arwen's bed.

The next few days things went back to normal, only Eowyn, Arwen and Pippin would stay up at night talking about the men that they had danced with. Faramir had danced with Pippin and Arwen, yes, but he had always gone back to Eowyn, same with Aragorn for Arwen. Merry had enjoyed Eowyn's company, but had danced with Pippin at least twice that night.

Arwen would check the trunk every morning, and the magic clothes would still be there.

One morning, there was a knock at the door to the orphanage. Arwen was reading, and thus didn't hear the noise downstairs. Eowyn and Pippin were sleeping, Pippin's head against his sister's shoulder.

When the old woman called to them to come down, Arwen woke her siblings and they made their way downstairs.

"That's them," a voice so familiar said. It was Merry.

He and his brothers had been searching for the three siblings, as they had not given them their names. It had been hard for them, but the siblings had been found. Galadriel smiled from behind them, her face still fair and beautiful.

"Another gift for you," she said to the three siblings.

Aragorn took Arwen's hand and led her to the carriage behind the parade of palace workers.

Faramir took Eowyn's hand and led her to her sister and his brother.

Finally, Merry took Pippin's hand and led him out into the sunshine toward the carriage, "I thought I'd never feel the warmth of your hand again, Pippin…" he said, making Pippin blush.

Galadriel simply smiled and waved, and in another flash of light, was gone.

And the three couples lived happily ever after.


End file.
